Secret Garden
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que la guerra finalizó y el secreto de Lightning sale a la luz ante una sola persona. Lightning/Vanille. one-shot.


**Hola de nuevo aquí traigo otro fic en demasía cursi. Pero igual espero les guste ^^**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no son de mi propiedad yo solamente los utilizo con fines de diversión y no recibo ningún bien monetario a cambio.**

* * *

><p>Lightning por fin está en paz consigo misma. Logró rescatar a Serah, obtuvo su perdón, encontró a Fang y Vanille impidiendo así que tuvieran un trágico final. Puede respirar profundamente sin tener preocupaciones, sus hermosos zafiros ya no reflejan odio ni tampoco desesperación. Su carácter sigue siendo ligeramente frío pero eso se debe a la imagen creada durante la guerra. Aún es capaz de mantener alejado al mundo entero con una mirada si así lo desea pues su fuerza y habilidades se han quedado en la memoria de amigos y enemigos. Es algo que disfruta a momentos pues hay espacios donde quisiera que alguien se acercara con la misma confianza que su hermana. Ese era el precio de convertirse en Lightning. Si bien ella había regresado al ejército no lo hizo como general sino comandante. La comandante Farron. La ciudad está en calma lo que significa poco trabajo y eso, a su vez, significa que puede disfrutar de días como ese en dónde sale temprano, va a casa a comer y si quiere puede tirarse en la cama para descansar. Y ahí está ahora disfrutando de la brisa marina que se cuela por la ventana.<p>

Lentamente se levanta de la cama y sus pies la conducen al armario. Ahí, al fondo de su guardarropa se esconde su único secreto. En un estuche, cubierto por el polvo y desgastado por el paso de los años, se mantiene oculta su pasión por el arte, por la música para ser exactos. No hay nadie en casa por lo que puede sentirse libre. Absolutamente nadie sabe su secreto, ni siquiera su hermana. Sus dedos abren los broches para luego alzar la tapa revelando así el misterio escondido en su interior.

Un hermoso y fino violín se muestra majestuoso. Los orbes azules se ocultan tras los párpados cuando el arco roza por primera vez las cuerdas liberando una nota que llega al alma. Jamás nadie hubiese imaginado que aquellas manos veloces y mortíferas, cubiertas de cicatrices por las incontables batallas, pudiesen tocar un instrumento con tal maestría y delicadeza. Una melodía suave inunda el lugar, el sonido viaja, se desliza por el pasillo, flota bajando las escaleras hasta llenar cada habitación, cada rincón, llega al más diminuto espacio de la casa. Nadie imaginaría que es un soldado quien interpreta la canción.

Puede sentirse la paz que la comandante Farron proyecta pues la música le sale del alma.

Vanille entra el hogar de las hermanas pelirrosas e inevitablemente sonríe al escuchar la melodía. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por razones inexplicables, quizá sean miles de recuerdos invadiendo su mente. La pelirroja sube las escaleras dejándose guiar por el hermoso sonido. Sin hacer ruido se introduce en la habitación de su senpai. No puede hablar pues la escena le ha robado las palabras. Simplemente contempla la imagen desde el marco de la puerta.

Lightning tiene los ojos cerrados mientras mueve el arco con delicadeza, su rostro refleja la inmensa tranquilidad de su alma, incluso las comisuras de sus labios se han arqueado ligeramente para formar una diminuta sonrisa. La ventana abierta deja entrar la brisa marina y ésta mece los cabellos rosados con lentitud. Los colores del crepúsculo han llenado la habitación de tonos rojos y anaranjados. Lightning no parece más la reina de hielo sino que tiene el aspecto de una musa. Las diosas de la inspiración.

La canción está por terminar. Las últimas notas mueren una a una sin apresurarse. VAnille quiere salir y cerrar la puerta para hacer invisible su presencia pero sus piernas no responden. Ha sido víctima de un hechizo más no está segura de qué lo causó. Tal vez fue la música o quizá el hecho de ver a la violinista con un rostro tan apacible. La música ya ha terminado y los ojos azules se posan inmediatamente en la pelirroja. Ninguna dice nada por un par de segundos es como si analizaran la situación.

-Vanille. – La aludida espera un reacción violenta ya que después de todo ha invadido el espacio personal de su senpai. – no te escuché llegar. – La pelirrosa sonríe, guarda el violín de nuevo en el estuche y lo lleva al interior del armario. La ojiverde ha quedado maravillada con aquella sonrisa. Lightning regresa sobre sus pasos, se acuesta en la cama e invita a la niña a tomar lugar junto a ella.

.Lighyning ¿no estás molesta? – La mayor se acomoda de forma que pueda ver los ojos de Vanille.

-¿Por qué debería? – De forma inconsciente la ojiazul acaricia los rojos cabellos.

-Entré a tu habitación sin pedir permiso. – Lightning suspira mientras regresa su atención al techo. Se queda en esa misma posición por un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-No soy un monstruo, no soy tan mala como todos creen. Sé que mi imagen quedó realmente mal durante la guerra pero a veces actuamos llevados por el impulso más que por la razón. – La ojiverde abraza a su amiga llevada precisamente por un impulso. Espera que su acto sea rechazado sin embargo la comandante corresponde al gesto casi inmediatamente. – Yo sólo quiero ser feliz otra vez. – La pelirrosa acaricia el rostro de la menor. El contacto se siente bien para ambas.

-¿Lightning? – Vanille está confundida, su cuerpo se estremece bajo las caricias de esa mano tibia y sus ojos se han cerrado instintivamente para disfrutar un poco mejor del contacto. Siente como si su corazón ya no fuera tan suyo sino de la mujer que ahora le abraza.

-Lo había olvidado. Aún no se los digo. – Eso confunde más a la ojiverde si eso es posible.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Lightning sonríe antes de responder.

-Mi verdadero nombre. Me llamo Claire. No había tenido tiempo para decirlo o tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo. Quiero empezar de nuevo y regresar a ser quién era antes de la muerte de mis padres. Perdí muchas cosas cuando me convertí en Lightning, mucho tiempo que no puedo recuperar sin embargo ya no quiero perder más. – La ojiverde medita unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Claire Farron. – Vanille siente como sus labios hormiguean luego de pronunciar el nombre real de la mujer a la que admira. – Es un lindo nombre. – Ambas sonríen.

-Así parece cuando tú lo dices. – La pelirroja observa los ojos azules de la mayor. Su mirada viaja por el rostro de Lightning hasta posarse sobre los labios rosados. Se deja llevar por un impulso y los besa con un poco de temor. Es un suave roce que la ojiazul no rechaza sino al contrario acepta gustosa.

-Lo siento. – Es una disculpa poco entendible por la prisa que la ojiverde lleva. Al darse cuenta de su atrevida acción se levanta velozmente de la cama e intenta huir pero una mano toma su brazo suavemente.

-Está bien. – La menor se ve obligada a dar la vuelta y cuando lo hace Claire la besa de nuevo. Luego de un instante de confusión Vanille corresponde el gesto. Sus labios se mueven al mismo compás. Sus cuerpos embonan a la perfección en ese abrazo donde la niña proveniente de Oerba rodea con sus brazos a la pelirrosa y ésta a su vez la toma firmemente de la cintura. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que tengan que separarse por la falta de aire. Ambas se han sonrojado y sus respiraciones han aumentado la velocidad.

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? – La ojiverde no puede creer que esa sensación sea real.

-No soy el tipo de persona que va por ahí tomándole el pelo a medio mundo.

-Lo sé. – En realidad lo hace pero se siente extraña. Quiere quedarse junto a la mayor pero no se cree lo suficientemente buena para estar al lado de la comandante Lightning Farron. Teme perderla.

-No soy muy buena con las palabras así que no puedo explicarte completamente por qué te besé. Se sintió como si eso fuera lo correcto. Sentí que debía hacerlo y no me arrepiento. Lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando estoy a tu lado recuerdo mi pasado, decir que me siento feliz sería más adecuado. Me haces volver a mi infancia donde era realmente feliz. En un momento lo perdí todo, a mis padres e incluso a Serah sin embargo en medio de toda esa oscuridad encontré un poco de luz en tu sonrisa. Fuiste tú quién me hiso salir adelante aún en medio de la guerra pero no me di cuenta hasta hace unos días. No sé cómo, cuándo o por qué me enamoré de ti. Pero pasó Vanille y eso es de lo único que estoy segura. – El miedo al rechazo de pronto aparece en los orbes azules. La pelirroja sonríe pues esa confesión ha borrado todas sus dudas.

-Te amo Claire y sé que es lo correcto. – Lightning también sonríe antes de besar nuevamente a la ojiverde. Esa es su verdadera personalidad, cálida y amorosa pero cuando la ocultas durante tantos años de pronto mostrar indiferencia y frialdad se vuelve algo cotidiano, se convierte en costumbre. Esa sensación invadiendo lentamente su pecho solamente es comparable con lo que sentía al lado de sus padres y su hermana. Es un sentimiento embriagador y cálido que se adueña de su corazón. Ese sentimiento responde a un nombre; felicidad. La alegría de encontrar el amor.

Ambas mujeres se observan por un largo tiempo sin decir palabra alguna pues aún no terminan de creer que la otra fuese real. Las palabras han sido reemplazadas por miradas tiernas y dulces caricias.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – Lightning se encoje de hombros sin saber que decir dejando de esa manera que la otra joven elija por ella. – Quiero mostrarte algo. – La nueva pareja sale a la calla atrayendo inmediatamente las miradas curiosas de los peatones. Lightning es conocida por todos ya sean adinerados o pobres, abogados o vagabundos. No es común ver a la comandante Farron tomada de la mano de alguien que no sea su hermana pequeña por lo que los murmullos podían escucharse en cualquier lugar. A ellas parecía no importarles, caminaron alrededor de cinco minutos antes de llegar ante lo que parecía una enorme pared cubierta de ramas secas. Raíces sobresalen del piso y no se puede ver nada más allá de unos pocos centímetros. – Sé que no parece el lugar más hermoso del mundo pero seguro has escuchado la frase "Las apariencias engañan". – Vanille desapareció por un pequeño hueco entre la maleza muerta. A Claire no le quedó otro remedio que seguir a su ahora novia. Fueron un par de metros complicados hasta que al fin puedo cruzar la barrera. Del otro lado un paisaje maravilloso se entiende ante ella. – Encontré éste jardín hace unos días. Me recuerda a Oerba. Así lucía hace quinientos años.

-Es hermoso. – Lightning no tiene más palabras para describir el lugar. Por fuera parecía diminuto sin embargo al cruzar la barrera se pueden apreciar las dimensiones reales. Varias decenas de kilómetros cuadrados. Había cientos de flores esparcidos por todo el lugar hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Enormes árboles se alzaban decenas de metros sobre sus cabezas. Era como arte de magia que no se pudiesen apreciar desde el exterior. Incluso había un pequeño lago en medio de aquel inmenso jardín. – Maravilloso.

-Igual que tú. – Las palabras de Vanille confundieron a la pelirrosa quién aguarda paciente por una explicación. La ojiverde sonríe mientras comienza a hablar nuevamente. – Eres parecida a éste sitio. Por fuera parece hostil e impenetrable. No es fácil llegar al interior a pesar de que son solamente un par de metros. Cuando al fin logras sobreponerte al obstáculo, te encuentras con una belleza inigualable. Entras a un lugar tan maravilloso que no quieres salir. Fue difícil pero valió la pena cada rasguño.

-No sé qué decir. – Las mejillas de la ojiazul se han teñido de un rosa que combina a la perfección con su cabello. Es un ligero rubor pero es suficiente para causar la risa de la menor. Después de todo no es sencillo hacer que las mejillas de la comandante Farron adquieran esa tonalidad.

-Jamás imaginé que el rosa y el azul combinaran tan bien. – Claire lanza un gruñido de advertencia pues aún resulta complicado para ella verse tan afectada por las emociones y además no puede olvidarse tan rápido de su lado frío o violento. Lightning olvida su enojo cuando la pelirroja se abalanza sobre ella haciéndola caer de espaldas con el pequeño cuerpo encima. Comienzan una guerra de cosquillas y así Vanille descubre que su novia es realmente sensible. Eso le ayudará a tener ventaja en un futuro.

Sólo las flores y árboles de aquel lugar aislado son participes de las risas y palabras de amor que las dos bellas mujeres se profesan la una a la otra. Un brillo nuevo ha invadido los ojos azules pues por fin Lightning ha encontrado el verdadero amor. Ese sentimiento es el único que no se puede ocultar ya que es un jardín secreto que día con día crece hasta que las flores en algún momento rompen su prisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso a sido todo amigos. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen algún comentario, dejadme un RR.<strong>


End file.
